Satchel Pooch
Satchel Pooch is the second member of the odd family. He was born in Cheticamp, Nova Scotia and thus is Canadian. His father, one of a long line of guard dogs and Army dogs, was disappointed that Satchel had changed his name from "Number 8" to Satchel and also that he had become a house dog. He has been alleged by Joe, a friend of his sports fanatic owner Rob Wilco, to be named after player Satchel Paige. Personality Satchel is kind, gentle, and sympathetic. These traits, coupled with his naïvete and gullibility, make him a natural target for the scheming Bucky Katt. Satchel's personality serves as to that of Bucky's: easy to please, to the extreme, and perfectly content to peacefully coexist with everyone. He is good friends with Bucky's nemesis, Fungo Squiggly, much to Bucky's dismay. In fact, they are such good friends that Rob had a installed in Satchel's room so Fungo could come into the apartment and leave as he pleased. Although he often seems oblivious to his own exploitation, Satchel occasionally expresses frustration towards Bucky and his hostile attitude. He seems to have forgotten that dogs are traditionally the natural aggressor in relationships between dogs and cats, and in fact, intimidation appears to be completely alien to the affable and easygoing dog. Throughout the strip, Satchel has been portrayed as a character who is taken advantage of by Bucky. Satchel sticking up for himself was a rare event, often after encouragement by Rob. Recent strips show Satchel becoming increasingly aggressive, and often fighting back verbally to Bucky's relentless insults. In some cases, Satchel reacts physically to Bucky. He has only directly threatened Bucky with physical violence once, and it was due to Bucky insulting Satchel's friends (he called them "eurotrash" due to the fact that many of their breed names have European nations in them), rather than anything aimed at Satchel directly (after which Bucky briefly became meek and timid). Satchel did forcibly grab Bucky once after Bucky had turned on every in the house (as well as putting a sock in the toaster) in an effort to force Bucky to turn the unused lights off due to Satchel's concern over global warming. However Satchel is normally unilaterally nice to Bucky, and usually receives no consideration whatsoever from the cat in return; rare exceptions to this lopsided relationship include Satchel's gift of Chunky Monkey ice cream to Bucky on his birthday, which elicited an unprecedented display of gratitude from Bucky (though this was probably due to Bucky believing the ice cream contained actual monkey). After Bucky's architect hurt Satchel, Satchel threw Bucky screaming, "You're dirtbag architect bit my ear!", to which Rob responded, "Holy Cow." True to his character, Satchel takes a neutral position in the ongoing feud between professed fan Bucky and rabid fan Rob. Satchel is also very proud of his Canadian and European heritage, taking the time to watch their respective sports teams whenever it is on television. He is an enthusiast, and was once the flustered victim of a -filled conversation between Rob and Bucky regarding Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. As a fan of the Harry Potter series, Satchel displays a poster of Hufflepuff in his room, a house affiliation that naturally suits the loyal and friendly dog. Naturally, Satchel is also a supporter of animal rights, occasionally asking Rob for money to donate. Love Satchel's sexuality has been jokingly questioned several times throughout the strip's run. However, this aspect of Satchel's personality has never been treated as anything other than a mild amusement, and is counterbalanced by his occasional tendency to fall in love with both human and canine females, usually seen on television. In the latter case, Satchel's primary female friend/crush is a black and white dog named Oreo, who has known him since they were puppies. However, in recent strips Satchel has become stressed over Oreo's liking of an FBI Bomb-sniffing dog named Chaser and has gone out of his way to try to make himself more presentable to her, going as far as to take advice from Bucky (which has resulted in mishaps, specifically one where Bucky glued Satchel's front legs to his body with spray adhesive, thinking it was deodorant). Gallery LOOK.jpg|Bucky and Satchel Satchel_Pooch.jpg Dog paper 1.jpg|Satchel writing FAB.gif|Satchel Singing Trivia *Satchel recently confessed that he hears voices (which speak in Latin), which wake him up at night telling him to "Kill them" (luckily, Satchel ignores what he calls the "foreign voices", telling them to stop waking him up at night). His confession was followed by a bout of maniacal laughter, with Rob looking on in concern and Bucky in terror. This was revealed to actually be Bucky, trying to scare Satchel. *Satchel was a guest at the 75th anniversary party of Blondie in 2005. *According to Rob, Satchel has been to the hospital nine times for scratch-related mishaps. Category:Dogs Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters